Nekomamushi
| first = Chapter 809 | affiliation = Mokomo Dukedom | occupation = Ruler; Guardian of the Whale Forest | jva = }} "Master Nekomamushi" is a feline mink and the guardian of the Whale Forest on Zou, dubbed the "Ruler of Night". He rules over the Mokomo Dukedom during the night hours, from 6:00 PM to 6:00 AM. Appearance Nekomamushi is a large feline mink with sharp teeth, claws, and a very thick striped tail. He has wild, bushy hair running down his back and has a scar running from the right side of his forehead down to his cheek. His outfit consists of a large robe with circle designs on it, a haramaki around his waist, sandals, and light colored pants and shirt. In addition, he smokes with a pipe. Personality Nekomamushi is the other ruler of the Mokomo Dukedom, alongside with Duke Inuarashi, and takes great pride in it by proclaiming the country to be his when the night comes during his first encounter with Jack. Unlike his former friend Inuarashi, Nekomamushi is aggressive and merciless. Inuarashi has described him as an "obstinate and stubborn imbecile", comparing him to Jack himself. He took care of Bepo and the other Heart Pirates when they arrived on Zou, indicating a welcoming personality. . However, he does not look kindly upon intruders, going so far as to devour them if he ever see one. Just like a cat, he seems to like licking his paws. Abilities and Powers As the leader of the Whale Forest Guardians, he has authority over the forest's inhabitants. During night time, he also becomes the main authority figure of the Mokomo Dukedom. His fighting ability is said to be equal to his daytime counterpart and former friend Inuarashi. Indeed, both were shown to be able to fight on even footing with one of a Yonko's three strongest subordinates for an extended period of time, further proving their combat abilities. Nekomamushi possesses incredible physical strength, as he was able to flip Jack over in his mammoth form. He is also very fast, as he was able to travel from the Whale Forest to Kurau City in a matter of seconds. History Past In the past, Nekomamushi and Inuarashi were friends. For unknown reasons, they came to hate each other and they decided that Inuarashi will rule Zou during the day while Nekomamushi would rule during the night. When Jack and the Beasts Pirates invaded the Mokomo Dukedom, Nekomamushi arrived to challenge Jack when dusk arrived, flipping him over and forcing him to revert to human form. The Mink Tribe had the upper hand until Jack used one of Caesar Clown's poison gas weapons. When Bepo and the Heart Pirates arrived on Zou, Nekomamushi took them under his care because even though Bepo is a pirate, he is still a native of the island. Trivia * "Neko Mamushi", although not written in kanji, means "Cat Viper", which the VIZ translation used as an epithet. * His relationship with Inuarashi seems to be based on the idea that a cat and a dog cannot go along well with each other, evident by their rocky relationship. References Site Navigation it:Gattovipera Category:Mink Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Zou Characters Category:Flashback Introduction Category:Smokers